


When Push Comes To Shove

by Sekai_Nerah



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekai_Nerah/pseuds/Sekai_Nerah
Summary: When the Krogs decide to kill off the princess Aikka has to find someone else. Will Molly be able to pull him in the right direction or will she push him away when he learns the truth? See inside





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: One of my old stories from another fanfic site. I do not own OSR  
__________

Even though the race was over the score had not been settled. From the Krogs point of view the Nourasians had failed them. They were supposed to be victorious and the Prince had gone and messed it all up for them. So as a little reminder that they were still in control they marched through the cities, terrorizing its citizens, destroying buildings, setting their entire crops to flame. As they had turned their backs to leave and board their ships Kross did something unthinkable. He killed Prince Aikkas bride to be right in front of his very eyes.

"Don't think this is over." Kross said hovering over the Prince. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Aikka gazed down at his now dead fiance in horror. He never imagined it would come to this. Where they would take their rage out on someone he would someday fall in love with.

He was angered by her slaughter and at the same time saddened because he was never really sure if he had fallen for her quite yet, if at all. Looking down Aikka realized deep down he wasn't phased at all. Sure he cared about her and yes he was beyond angry at Kross for killing his betrothed but...there was just no emotional attachment.

"Tell me is everyone else safe?"

"Yes Prince. The king and Queen are fine."

"And Auna." Aikka asked. "What is to become of the new addition to the kingdom?"

"She is to remain anonymous, no one will know she is the second heir to the throne. She will be the kingdom's biggest secret."

"The Crogs do not need another opportunity to weaken us if we are to remain strong. We must rally against them."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Aikka stood up. "All good things come to those who wait. I do not know the how or the when. All I know is that when opportunity presents itself I will be there with open arms waiting for them to fall into my trap."

"Do you wish me to provide a sending ceremony for Percephanie?"

"That is up to her family now."

"Where are you going?"

"To find another. This time it is my turn to choose who I get to marry."

"Just remember, no one-"

"'from another planet can have the crown and must be inside the royal circle." the Prince gazed back at his fencing master grinning. "Why the sudden need to remind me? Afraid I will forget?"

"No, I'm afraid of what the time on Oban has done to you." Aikka gave him an odd stare. "You've become different, bolder and more outspoken. The you who traveled to Alwas is not the same one who came back to Nourasia. And it's because of her!"

"I became this way on my own."

"Hah!"

"Whether or not you agree makes no difference to me. But you and Kross appear to be more alike than even I first thought."

"I'd find that offensive but for some reason he makes perfect sense of the whole thing. He knows about your feelings towards her."

"By the stars!" Aikka cursed. "I've had enough of your accusations that my relationship with Molly was anything more than platonic. I hadn't planned on befriending anyone during the Great Race, but I found Molly's attitude quite intriguing. She's a free spirit."

"That's what I find so troublesome."

"Why? Because she doesn't grovel at my feet? Molly is not a threat to you, me or the kingdom."

"Are you sure of this my son?" Aikkas father said coming into the room. "Are you absolutely positive? Can you in fact be sure this Molly character is as you say just a friend?"

"I'm unclear as to what my master has been telling you all this time-"

"Disobeying orders. Running around doing who knows what, having her on the back of your mount…"

"My duties and my heart lie with this city and it's people. When you step down I can assure you there will be a Nourasian queen standing by my side."

"Very well." His father said. "Then I will allow your young earth friend to come for a visit. It may take time. You know the transport only arrives once a year or so."

"I believe if we get in contact, Molly could arrive here no sooner than a month." He saw their quizzical glances. "It may have been ten years but once I made the promise I intended to keep it. So I planned ahead."

"That's very strange."

"If I am to become king, then it is necessary to keep track of such things."

"I've never really thought of it like that, my son." He clapped him on the back. "Then you should be the one to tell her. I'm not fond of technology, but the Krogs at least left us one of those devices for long distance calls. Go use it. I'm sure she has one herself."

"Are you sure it's wise? Bringing her here?"

"We'll find out now won't we?" The king said clapping Canaan on the shoulder


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just own this story, nothing else

It was midnight on Earth and a certain earth girl was neglecting her studies again and instead had climbed up to the roof to look out at the stars.

She missed those times on Alwas and Oban competing against others and racing towards the finish line. She missed the thrills as well as the upsets. Strangely at times she even missed Kross and his threats towards any and all species. Most of all she missed a certain Prince.

And looking up at the stars whenever she thought about him made her feel calmer, somewhere in this vast majority of space was his home.

Molly wished she could be there too right beside him to hear him talk about his life,hear his laugh and see the way his eyes shined when he talked about racing or anything else he loved.

She loved him for who he was. Truly loved him but Molly also knew that no matter how much she was in love with him nothing would become of her feelings, even if she told Aikka it wouldn't accomplish anything. He was a Prince destined to marry a princess. There was no room for her romantic thoughts towards him...it would only cause her more pain.

"Molly." Said a distant voice she had once heard back on the mother planet, she got up slowly not daring to believe what she was hearing. her breath catching in her throat.

"Aikka?" She gazed around, the more she moved towards the window the more static she could hear.

"I wish to speak to Molly."

"Prince?"

"Dad?" Molly shouted as she came into the room where Don stood stiff as a board looking directly into the holographic face of the Nourasian Prince.

"It appears you have a visitor." Don said as she came up beside him. "I had no idea this could be used for purposes other than contacting the president."

"Pardon my intrusion I hope I didn't wake either of you but I had to discuss some things with Molly."

"What kind of things?" Don Wei asked, meanwhile Molly had a small smile forming on her face.

"I just spoke with my father Molly, I can finally show you my kingdom as I promised."

"Well it's about time." The Prince's hologram have a slight chuckle. they gazed at each other silently forgetting that there was another person in the room.

"What about the Krogs?" Don finally spoke. "If I am to allow my daughter to visit I need to know that it is safe there."

"Rest assured sir."Aikka bowed. "I would never allow Molly to come to my home if I thought her life was in danger. That is why I am seeking you out Molly, Kross and his forces have left Nourasia for good."

"So when do I leave?"

"The transport should arrive within one weeks time. I must warn you though Molly. The trip to Nourasia takes one month's time. And the return transport will not come back for another year, if not longer. I just want to prepare you and make sure you're up for this."

"Let's do this." She placed her fist up, with a smile he matched it holding her gaze. "I thought you had maybe forgotten about me."

"You are one of my closest friends Molly, It would be a dishonor to the Nourasian code to cast aside a unique being such as yourself. Especially after all we've been through."

"Right…" She got lost in her memories for a moment before saying. "I look forward to seeing your home Prince." She winked and noticed they're hands were still in fist bump position. She savored the moment as long as possible.

"And I look forward to showing you Molly. Get some rest Princess." He winked back at her. "I wouldn't want a sleepy traveler to look after on our tour of the city."

"You best get some energy yourself Prince, you'll need it to keep up with me." He raised his eyebrows while Don massaged his temple in frustration.

"Do I hear a challenge?"

"You better believe it..we still haven't settled out little peace race we were SUPPOSED to have.." She glanced at her father. "So why not try again? At least this time I'll be in COMPLETE control."

"I accept your offer and look forward to winning the race."

"We'll see about that."

"Goodnight Molly, sweet dreams."

"You know…" Don said after the connection had been terminated. "You'll have to tell that young man to use your real name." Molly didn't want to, she liked hearing the name he was already using.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alas this story is mine but the series is not.  
________

Their little race together had to take a backseat as Molly soon found out the Prince had many duties to attend to, for the first two weeks of her stay Molly never saw him. She felt very sad especially since no one had taken her out to see the city. There was a knock on the door she opened it to find a beautiful nourasian woman standing on the other side.

"Good morning lady Molly, my son sends his regards and apologizes for being unable to meet with you these past few weeks. It is also unfortunate that the king and I have yet to meet you either, so I have taken it upon myself to be your guide today."

"...it's a pleasure to meet you your highness." Molly tried to bow before the queen but failed miserably as she was in such a state of surprise she tripped over her own feet. "Thank you for taking the time to come meet with me."

"Come, let us walk." Molly followed her down the hallway. "Are you liking Nourasia so far?"

"Yes I am. I've been looking forward to this for quite some time."

"So I've been told. Which makes me curious why my son has taken a sudden interest in relationships outside our homeland, as he has never before shown any desire for making friends with those from another planet." She cocked her eyebrows at Molly.

"The Krogs were probably the reason for that."

"True…" She said. the sky outside was an overcast purplish red making it look like it was going to rain. Molly was intrigued by Nourasia's beauty. "Tell me, what do you think of my son?"

Molly smiled, being careful of what to say. "Excuse my forwardness, but you have raised your son to the best of your ability. And I must say he is a fine Prince, best there is actually."

"Is that so?"

"Aikka has more integrity, class, honor and smarts than the rest of the world put together. He puts all the royalty on my planet to shame, they don't even deserve to have the title they've been given. If they were half the man that Aikka is the world would be a better place."

"I've never heard anyone before this moment give my son so much praise…"

"Neither have I…" Came Aikka's somewhat quiet voice behind her. Molly jumped as she had not known he was there. He just gazed back at her for a moment before glancing away to compose himself.

"It appears your statement has also made him speechless." She quickly bowed before Molly. "Grateful...but speechless and I am sure he will have something to say when this moment of rare silence surpasses."

"Forgive me mother, for this is one of the unique qualities that I admire in Molly that no one else has ever offered." Aikka said. "You see Molly, you are the only one who treats me the way I wish everyone else would. You treat me as an equal, not caring what my status is or if what you say would be demeaning."

"I care about you, not your status, wealth or personal possessions."

"I see why my son has such a high opinion of you. I think now is as good a time as any to bow out. I have my own duties to attend to."

"So Molly, care to join me?" He asked.

"Let's get out of here." Molly said

"What's your hurry? Do you not wish to slowly walk with me to see everything?"

"It's just…" She looked away. " This is the first time I've seen you since I got here and i'd like to enjoy it instead of worry about someone taking you away. Don't you ever get tired of it? Don't you have a place no one can find you? I don't mean to sound needy…"

" No Molly you're right. Come, I will show you my kingdom." He smirked. "And as it happens, I have a secret hiding place where no one will ever find us." He placed a hand on her shoulder, still smirking. "There will be no sudden interruptions, Molly. Just you and me."

"Oh…" Was all Molly could say while staring at the Prince's backside as he walked away, she was thankful he walked off, what he had just said caused her to blush and feel a little lightheaded. She soon followed him into the forest and up some very steep rocks.

"My people, curious by nature are not avid climbers, and while we ride on flying insects the rest of the time is spent on the ground walking…I have yet to see anyone rock climb." He said helping her up. He glanced around making sure no one was behind them. "Boom Sekai Hanar. To help repel those who wish to seek my whereabouts...but as I said…" He led her into an inclosure where there was a weeping willow tree above them blocking anyone skyward from seeing them and a wall of flowers all the way around in a huge circle. "No one can find us…"

Molly gazed at the flowers before her, black with green inside, they peaked her interest more when the inside of the petals on all the surrounding flowers lit up. "Glowing flowers?"

"Yes…" He looked at them strangely. "These are Black Metalis flowers, and although they glow I have never seen them glow quite this brightly before, but what I wish to show you is this way." He lead her over to a small clearing. "Come see my kingdom."

"Aikka its…." She stopped taking in all the scenery. The kingdom lay in the middle surrounded by water, on two separate hillsides were waterfalls. And grass as far as the eye could see. "It's amazing, and it's all yours."

"My hideouts not bad either." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Only you."

"Just me?" Aikka nodded. "What about your friends?" Aikka shook his head. "Fiance?"

"I have no one Molly, the Krogs made sure of that."

"They're all…dead?"

"After Oban they made sure to take great pleasure in destroying those that I was closest to. They forced me to watch, saying this was my fault for my betrayal."

"Oh, Aikka." She gently put her hand on his arm, he glanced at it briefly before gazing back at her. "I'm so sorry." She saw the sadness in his eyes. "Its my fault they're dead. If it wasn't for me they'd still be alive…" She felt horrible, she had just wanted Aikka in her life, she didn't want innocent lives slaughtered because of it.

"You believe this is your fault? You couldn't be more wrong Molly." Aikka said placing his fingers on her chin and raising her face up to meet his. "If it wasn't for you Molly, my planet would not be Krog-less. Without your help I along with others across the galaxy would either be in a lifetime of servitude to the Krog imperium, or we would all be dead. You're a hero Molly."

"Prince…" She wanted so much to get lost in the moment, at the romantic way he was gazing at her, but she had to try and backpedal her way out of it...this wasn't the reason she wanted to come here, was it? "Yeah, well I don't feel like one, and I lost someone too, although it was a long time ago." She disconnected from Aikkas grasp. "In fact if Canaletto hadn't intervened you and I would not be standing here right now."

"Canaletto…"

"Brought us together, but tore my past to shreds in order to get what he wanted." She told him everything, including her real name. "All that time I blamed Spirit for ruining my life when he in fact tried to help her."

"That explains everything much more clearly. Why you wished to race, and then again when you chose not to. And to why Spirit was crying…"

"Crying…?"

"Your race against him, I tried to get to you before you did something drastic, but I was too late...I thought Spirit might do something so I jumped in front to protect you. Apparently he saw what you blamed him for and flew away to finish the race."

"I think he showed me what really happened."

"So Eva is your name?" She nodded. "Eva, I'm sorry but you'll always be Molly to me."

"Good…" Truth was hearing Aikka say her name was like nails on chalkboard...it didn't fit. "Saying my real name makes me feel like we have to start a new friendship or something. A bit awkward really."

"We may have only known one another for a very short time but I feel like we've known one another quite a lot longer."

"You too huh?" She gently punched his arm.

"I value our friendship Molly, you are without a doubt the only one I can count on when times are tough."

"Well who else are you gonna get to babysit ya?" causing Aikka to laugh.

"Are you sure you're not of nourasian descent and got switched at birth?"

It was Molly's turn to laugh. She made a confused face and touched her face and sort of tugged at her ears. "You mean I've been an earthling this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?" By this time they were both laughing, she play punched him in the arm again. but she remembered something she had wanted to ask earlier. "So those flowers...why do they glow?"

"There are many tales, one says it gives you health while another says it grants power...The truth is hidden away somewhere in the library. Give me a few days and I will find out for you."

"Hurry up will ya?"

"Patience Molly."He said laughing

"Just giving you a hard time." It had started raining, at least being underneath a tree they didn't have to worry about Getting drenched. When rain turned into downpour she suddenly remembered something. "Just like back on Alwas…"

"Huh?" He asked, her only response was to nod out at the rain and he suddenly understood. "Oh." He was quiet for a moment evidently lost in thought. "At least this time Canaan will not be able to ruin the moment." Purple lightning flashed above the sky. "We may be here for a while."

"That's okay…" Molly said glancing at Aikka who stood looking out at the light display happening in the sky with not only a smile but another blush on top of that. "I'm enjoying the view." For the Prince looked quite dashing against the coloring of orange and purple.

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you…"

"Finally.."

"There is a Gala tomorrow, quite boring and I have to mingle amongst the crowd. It's more or less a bunch of female Norasian royals gathering together."

"The picking of the princess…"

"That too. You don't have to come but you have an invitation if you decide to go."

"You'll be there so it won't be that boring. That means I have to wear a dress doesn't it?" He nodded with a raised eyebrow. "I don't like dresses, never have, never will." She got up. "But I'll do it for you...Where do I get a dress?"

"I'm sure you have some in your closet somewhere, if not one of the maids will help you."

"It appears the rain has finally stopped." He said. We can go now."

"Can't we stay here for at least a few more hours?"

"I'd love to Molly, but I believe the evening meal is being brought to all the rooms soon...and I must rest for tomorrow's events."

"I am rather hungry…" And she had forgotten for a moment that Aikka had to plan for his future bride.

"After you then." They began their descent down to the ground below, the rocks were jagged Molly actually tripped and fell into Aikkas arms. "Watch your step."

"At least you were there to catch me." Molly had to stop herself from actually wanting to fall down on purpose the whole rest of the way down. As tempting as that was she had to stop, she loved the way he was making her feel...but there was literally no way she could make this relationship go any farther...He was about to become engaged soon, to someone else...Molly hurt, but at least she could still be near him. That was all that mattered. They said their goodbyes and Molly went and laid down on the bed, wishing her heart wouldn't hurt as if being stabbed by a knife. She took off her mother's goggles and looked at them. "Wish you were here. I could use some advice right about now." As M only swelled on the subject she imagined what her mother might say to her.

Life is not over, my little star just pick yourself up, dust yourself off and try again tomorrow. Just because the man you desire is a prince and cannot be attained does not mean that you should give up. Never give up on love Eva. Love will find you one day, and who knows he may even be as sweet and charming as your handsome Nourasian Prince.

"Great advice mom." Molly said to herself…"But finding someone as good as him is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Don't dwell on what cannot be, You have to move on and it may take time for your heart to heal and the feelings you are burdened by to be less painful...but you will eventually find someone who loves you just as much if not more than you love your Prince."

"Maybe some day."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Molly woke up feeling refreshed. Another day went by, yet with each day that passed she realized it was getting closer to her time to go home. She didn't want to think about that just yet, it was still a long ways away.

She gazed over at the oak dresser no doubt full of dresses. "Here goes nothing." She said. "You're doing this for the Prince remember...it's only one day okay." Her pep talking seemed to work because she suddenly looked forward to trying to search for the right dress.

A Knock on the door delayed her for a moment, she opened it to see a maid standing there. "We've brought you dresses for the gala tonight miss." Molly thought it was just one, but 6 maids came in with rolling racks full of dresses. "Let us know if you need anything else." And with that they all disappeared leaving Molly standing there in awe. "Lets just get this over with."

One by one Molly picked up each dress surveying them carefully. "Nah." She said placing it on her bed. Soon her bed became a huge mountain of unwanted clothes with one rack gone and two possibilities, she went to the next, but nothing grabbed her interest. The third left her with 6 interesting ones. Racks four and five had ugly written on each dress, It was the last one where she forgot about her previous picks and found the one she actually wanted to wear. It was a silver colored dress with a purple v neck collar with a yellow cloth for the lower part to not show too much cleavage. The dress went all the way down to the ankle but still held a voluptuous appeal with a slit for a leg to show. What Molly really loved was the purple flamework on the sleeves and bottom part of the dress. As she held it the dress sort of sparkled with each turn. Attached were two brown earrings of the Nourasian symbol.

"Now for the hard part." She said holding up a pair of yellow heels. "This will take a bit of getting used to." So for the rest of the time spent Molly stumbled along, tripping every second, with time though her strides got better and eventually she managed to finally walk without fumbling. Another knock on the door signalled the maids arrival. "Yeah...sorry about the mess. I could help if you wanted."

"No dear, this is actually a piece of cake compared to what I normally deal with." An older maid said grinning. "You should be downstairs it's almost time."

Molly gazed at the clock not daring to believe that she had gone through all that time looking at dresses, but it was true, she had about ten minute window before the party would start. She had no doubt the Prince was already there.

When she arrived it was to see that the room was already buzzing with many nourasian females, as she entered heads turned towards her and the room quieted down very fast.

"Lady Molly of Earth." said a squire by the door apparently there to announce the presence of any who entered.

Many voices she heard were quiet, but there were several that were loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey isn't that?"

"It's the winner of Oban."

"Isn't that the girl who raced against the Prince on Oban?" Molly heard someone say loudly. She smiled, but decided against talking about it, so she wouldn't appear as if she was bragging, she just continued to walk around listening to all the people giving her praise.

"Ugh her?" One obnoxious sounding girl said causing Mollys smile to falter. "I can't believe the Prince would invite her here." Molly found the voice it belonged to a long with a few others giving her mean and disgusted looks.

"Oh don't mind them." A female voice said over by one of the windows overlooking a large garden. "They're just jealous." Molly heard the girl from before scoff loudly but paid her no attention anymore.

"Jealous? Of what, my dress?"

"They're mad because you've spent more time with the Prince then they ever will."

"Yeah well then they should realize the Prince isn't going to tolerate someone with an overinflated ego." She said with her arms crossed. She then realized she was talking to someone of royalty. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"No, they were rude. By the way my name is Sahira, and you must be-"

"Molly." She heard the Prince's voice beside her. " Pardon the interruption."

"My Prince…" Sahira said bowing, he bowed back.

"I've come to make sure you are not challenging any of my people into racing against you. Your appearance is causing quite a bit of a disruption."

"You should tell them to remove the stick from their behinds and get a grip." Sahira starred in complete shock, she glanced at the Prince who had just started laughing. Molly waited until Aikka had finished and continued "I'm not leaving."

"Please don't, or everyone will remember why they are here. Your presence may disturb others but it has taken a tremendous weight off of me...thank you." He held his fist up

"No problem." She did the same with a wink. And just like that he disappeared into the crowd. Leaving Molly again with Sahira who was still staring at her.

"I can't believe you said that." Sahira laughed a bit later. "To the Prince!"

"I don't kiss up to anyone, with me what you see is what you get. If someone doesn't like it there's nothing I can do about it." She thought about it for a second. "I can remember the first time we met...i didn't know he was a prince." Molly started giggling. "He wanted to know why I was running around unsupervised."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I could handle myself like a big girl, and then I asked him the same question, which is when his fencing master interrupted and I found out who he was." She sighed. "Those were fun times."

"You know. I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"It would be nice to have someone besides Aikka to hang out with."

"Sadly after this I don't think the two of you will be able to spend that much time together."

"He has a whole kingdom to oversee and a fiance to find. Somehow I think friendship will be the last thing on his to do list."

"Lady Sahira." Canaan said coming up to them. "The Prince requests an audience with you."

"I'll see you later then." Molly said.

"It was nice to meet you."

"You too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I created this chapter first as the stepping stone. Then the very last chapter was the second part. I wanted to leave it at that, all other parts were quite hard to write.

______________

The sun was setting upon Nourasia casting a purple hue across the sky. Molly thought there was nothing on earth to compare the vast beauty it was creating.

She could hear a fair amount of giggling and laughter below Molly tried her best to ignore the many available Nourasian women surrounding the Prince as he walked with them.

Though as soon as she gazed down upon them, she saw the Prince look up at her, her response was a grin and a raise of the eyebrow. he nodded in return and kept walking, though moments later she saw them up on her level bidding them all farewell while holding what looked like a hot steaming pile of food.

"For you.." the Prince said revealing another plate of food. "I wanted to eat outside for a change." He said sitting down on the bench Molly soon followed suit beside him.

"Thanks. I'm starving." She ate for a bit and then asked. "So what was that about? Admirers of yours."

"More matchmaking, courtesy of my father."

"Does he think if he picks them you'll chose faster?"

"That's exactly what he's doing Molly. He wants to choose them for me. And any and all attempts I try and make are irrelevant. All my father wants is for me to quit stalling and just pick someone."

"And you're dragging your feet because you aren't interested in getting married?"

"Believe me I do not have doubts about walking down the aisle. I just have second thoughts on choosing the right person."

"Have you explained any of this to your dad Aikka, does he know?"

"in great detail. I have explained time and time again that none of the women he or I have come across seem remotely interested in myself or my people. Their only interest in this is to compete for a popularity contest. And I'm the sucker."

"Oh come on Aikka don't talk that way. There has to be someone out there who wants to marry you for you and not some silly title."

"Name one."

"You're looking at her." Molly looked at the prince's somewhat shocked expression, his eyes found hers, they gazed towards one another in complete silence, even the wildlife had stopped their noisy processions to witness this one moment. Molly sat there waiting for that feeling of awkwardness to come, she readied herself for the questions...what she had not been prepared for was laughter.

"Oh Molly…" He said still chuckling. "You really-" Molly stood up suddenly, retreating from the bench and standing once again at the railing wondering how she should best respond, she wanted to be angry...wanted to lash out, except this was her moment of truth, there would be plenty of time for outburst later. "Molly…?" Aikka questioned still seated on the bench.

"You can laugh about it all you want...but my feelings for you are true blue Aikka." She gazed back at him unable to hide the scarlet tinge covering her face. "I really am in love with you."

"M-Molly?" Aikka stammered suddenly forgetting all about his food as he stood up his plate fell all over the concrete floor, Aikka was more concerned by what Molly had just told him.

"And I…" He's going to think I'm nuts. she thought to herself. "I realized after the first few days we had met that these feelings I had for you went way beyond crushing or liking someone...it was the real deal." She turned to face him. "It was love at first sight."

"Molly…" His tone was less frantic than before, but Molly could see he was still at a loss of what to say, she was happy to notice a small smile forming on his face though, even if he was working at controlling his emotions she could still see it.

"Aikka I'm In love with you, so in love with you that I want to be with you for the rest of our lives side by side as husband and wife."

Aikka sighed heavily and sat down with equal force his ears drooping wondering what to say, he was happy but at the same time he had to tell her it would never happen...Molly however beat him to it.

"But I've learned from experience and perhaps many many fairytales that the Prince has to marry a princess, and this is real life, and not some cliche romance movie. I know for a fact that there are rules forbidding you to mate outside your kind, I'm no princess or of royal background, and...I know you don't feel the same way." She smiled at him. "But I'm perfectly happy with the way things are."

He gazed at her for such a long time Molly thought he had turned to stone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes friendship is better than no ship at all."

"Agreed. I have rather grown quite fond of our friendship." He stood and they bumped fists, there was a brief silence before the Prince decided to ask another question. "What does it feel like?"

"Huh?"

"Love, how does it make you feel?"

"Wonderful…" She said with a far off dreamy look in her eyes. She soon realized she was gazing at him and looked elsewhere. "But it's hard to explain…"

"Teach me." He said.

"What? Teach you?"

"Yes."

"Aikka I can't-" She,closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Love cannot be taught, it has to be felt, in here." She pointed to her heart. "You wouldn't begin to understand how it works unless you yourself have experienced it before. Your asking the wrong person." She heard him chuckle

"No Molly." He took his hand and gently tilted her face towards his. "You are in fact the right person, the only person who I can confide in without being judged or ridiculed….what is it?" Aikka had seen her blush, when she tried to hide it he had noticed.

"Its…" She started to say something but when his fingers brought her back to his face she got flustered again. "You." was all she squeaked out.

"Me?" He wondered aloud looking at her strangely. Her only response was to place her hand on his that was still on her face. "I assume this is based on your feelings toward me…" She nodded. "And because of it, you are under the impression that this is something else entirely?" She nodded again and he removed his hand. "I see"

"That's love for you, sending out mixed signals all over the place." He laughed

"You were saying?"

"Many people claim that they love one another, but it's the actions you take. See, back on earth we have this saying, people do crazy things when they're in love. And I mean crazy because love knows no obstacle, You'd take a bullet for them, sacrifice your own life, a stake through the heart, or if they were somehow taken from you, you'd search the entire galaxy just to find them."

"When it happens...how will I know?"

"Believe me when the time comes you'll know. It's like you're walking along and suddenly slam head first into a brick wall. It knocks you down with emotions you never thought were possible."

"I'm afraid Molly, that I will never find the right one."

"You will." She glanced down just in time to see one of the suitors Aikka had been talking to the other day. "What about her?"

"Sahira?"

"Not a stick in the mud for one thing." Aikka laughed. "And well, I like her. Do you know how many of your lady friends actually took time to get to know me during that gala you had? Just her." Aikka seemed surprised. "If that doesn't prove she is worthy of you at least getting to know her better, I don't know what will."

"You make a fair point Molly, thank you for the suggestion." He turned to leave but spun back around. "And i am sorry too, for if I wasn't a Prince destined to be king I would very much have liked to get to know you better."

"Wow, really Aikka?" He nodded.

"If only you were Nourasian." Aiikka said. "I know that may not mean much, but-"

"Well actually it means alot, coming from you." She held out her fist to him which he matched. "Thanks Prince." He walked away no doubt going to talk to Sahira. Molly watched him go with a smile on her face.

The next week it seemed as if Aikka was nowhere to be found, when she tried to look she was dismayed at everyone who shooed her away saying he had duties to attend to and he probably would see her later. He did in fact see her later on that night.

"My apologies for being absent but I went to Sahira as you suggested Molly."

"You like her I assume?"

"She is indeed different than the rest of them. I'm happy to say I am no longer looking at other potential candidates."

Molly would just have to sulk later. "Your welcome." She stuck out her tongue causing Aikka to laugh. "You will come to the celebration dinner tomorrow night won't you? I'd be honored if you could come."

"If it's important to you Aikka of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it." He bowed.

"Thank you Molly." He said. leaving to go to get another princely duty.

"No problem…" She sighed. "Just call me Molly matchmaker. She punched the wall but all it did was cause Molly to swear and her hand to swell.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Aikka's pov. I am the creator of this story, not the series

Aikka stood out on his balcony gazing at the stars, it was quite a beautiful sight to see especially on his planet as there were several shooting stars passing through the sky each hour. More than any other planet. The stars were like Aikkas thoughts, scattered and illuminating.

His heart felt conflicted with so many emotions it was very hard for him to stay at ease. On the one hand he was elated that there was finally someone out there who loved him. "If only I felt the same." He said sadly. "But even if a small part of me did the laws I live by would not allow it. My father would not stand for it, and my people would surely revolt. But that does not mean that I value our friendship any less." This is what the Prince had gotten ready to say after she revealed her feelings to him.

Yet even Molly was smart enough to figure out that he wouldn't have been able to and instead of him turning her down, she did that on her own. Molly was just full of surprises. "Friendship is better than no ship at all." She had said, and although the term was a new one to him the meaning of what she meant was clear, She wanted to still be friends, he wasn't about to mess that up.

Molly was definitely worth keeping around, she was more faithful to him than some of his own subjects, sadly what took him to realize this was the time he had overheard Molly talking to his mother.

"Aikkas a great Prince, best there is actually.  
"Aikka has more integrity, class, honor and smarts than the rest of the world put together. He puts all the royalty on my planet to shame, they don't even deserve to have the title they've been given. If they were half the man that Aikka is the world would be a better place." Those words alone had stunned him into silence and made him realize just how much he valued Molly's friendship. She could never have imagined how much of an impact that made on the Prince.

Perhaps he was confused and needed to clear his head. In the middle of the night when the rest of his people were sleeping. Well he knew one person wasn't he could clearly see Molly standing down by the waterfalls just staring down at the water.

Is if drawn by an unseen force at that moment she turned and her gaze fell towards the castle to where their eyes met. Molly smiled and did a two finger salute, He smiled back and waved.

"Its not too late you know." His mother said. Apparently not asleep herself. "For that little race of yours."

"Mother?" He had spoken to her about how their first race together had been ruined by Jordan, and how he hoped they would be able to have another without anyone else to spoil the fun.

"If not now, then when my son?" She said. "The time for you to rule is fast approaching as is the window for finding a bride. I suggest you spend what little time the two of you have left until then."

He smiled and gazed back at Molly who had still been watching him, she gazed at him questioningly. His only response was to hold up a finger and then walk away, only to jump down the balcony and walk over to her.

"At least I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

"The beauty of the night was calling my name, it was just my nature to answer." He said gazing up at the stars. " You know Molly, this weather is perfect. I'd say perfect enough for a rematch." He gazed at her with an arched eyebrow. "So Molly." He brought up his fist. "Will you accept my challenge?"

"You bet!" She mimicked his fist just bumping up against his slightly.

"I won't go easy on you. Be prepared to race the race of a lifetime. And don't be afraid to admit defeat."

"I'm not the one who's going to lose."

"Care to place your wagers then Molly?"

"If I win, then every year you have to visit me."

"Agreed." He said "come."

"What happens if you win?"

He glanced back at her smiling mischievously "You'll have to race me to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Originally wanted this story to be 6000 words...went a little overboard  
__________

"Wait, won't we wake everyone up?"

"The racing arena is quite far, I highly doubt anyone will be able to hear us."

"Oh." She thought about it for a moment. "Uh, Aikka. I don't have a star racer."

"You can use Gdar."

"Gdar?" Molly asked "You'll let me use your own racing beetle?"

"Nourasian beetles do not warm up to just anyone Molly. It takes several years for one person to form a bond. I was actually quite surprised how quickly Gdar took a liking to you, and that he trusted you so completely back on Oban after I fell unconscious."

"His feelings are tied to your own so when you gave me your trust, you also gave his." She said. " Are we walking all the way there?" In answer she heard a rush of wings followed by a thrust of wind and a cry of greeting as Gdar landed right beside them. "Hello to you to too." She cooed at the beetle as he gently nudged her with his head.

Aikka watched this interaction, if someone had told him that he would befriend an earth girl and she would be standing here beside him years later he would have laughed at them. "Care to take the reigns and learn to fly?"

"Flying is easy, it's learning when to quit that's the hardest."

"A living creature is much different than cold steel. You cannot ram Gdar against the wall and still expect him to perform 100%."

"I'm not going to hurt you big guy." She cooed at him again. "I'm just learning how to steer okay? So no funny business." She took next to the Prince as he explained what to do taking her hand and guiding her while they were up in the air.

"Turn right to go left?"

"Your hand maneuvers the gear turning it to the left when your hand goes the opposite direction."

"How do I stop?"

"To ease Gdar gently down push with all of your might towards the ground." Aikka stopped looking towards the landscape where several other beetles were grazing in peace. "Think you can manage?"

"Here goes nothing." Molly said. Aikka had been ready to jump down. Before he did so he turned to look at her.

"So you can familiarize yourself with the controls try heading straight to that tree. I will follow shortly." Aikka jumped down.

"Okay big guy." She said to Gdar. "Follow my lead." She aimed with a steady hand it was tough but once she got used to it it was a peace of cake. "Just like driving the whizzing arrow." She realized. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting for you to get a handle on things. I wasn't going to race you otherwise. That would have been dishonorable...come I'll show you the racetrack."

"Back on Oban we didn't have that option. I'll make do with instinct."

"Id like to play a fair game."

"It makes the race more interesting. Come on Aikka I could use a little challenge."

"As you wish, but do not expect me to go easy on you."

"Sure you won't tell me what you have planned?"

"Not unless you wish to forfeit the race."

"Not a chance. I'm no quitter and I defenetly won't lose."

"That's too bad. I had something in mind, something I know you wouldn't pass up."

"Nice try Aikka but your little bait and switch tactic isn't going to work on me." She said. "Lets quit with the pacing and start with the racing."

"You've lost already Molly."

"Yeah how do you figure?"

"Because your behind me." He said taking off and leaving Molly in the dust. She smiled.

"Not for long." She said placing her hand on the steering harness. "Here we go." Gdar took off like a heat seeking missile. Flying straight for the Prince. "C'mon, faster.".

"Eat my dust, Prince." Molly said as she flew past him.

"Take this princess. Un Sekai Nerama uberhan." His mount was enveloped in a ray of blue light as he had just given it super speed.

"Not this time." She said as he tried to go past her. Creating a barrier to keep the prince at bay.

"Plan b then." He stood up jumped onto Gdar to walk across him and then jumped back onto the other beetle who had just flew past Molly.

"A diversion? Divert this." She greatly increased her speed flying past some shrubbery and causing it to break off flying straight at Aikka. Had he not been paying attention those branches would have knocked him off balance.

"Good move." He said catching up to her they were neck and neck. " The final stretch." Molly saw the finish line and saw that she was winning by an inch. She was going to get her wish.

I had something in mind, something I know you wouldn't pass up." She heard the Prince's words in her head and she looked towards him.

'I wonder what that could be'. Molly was lost in her train of thought, so involved that she hadn't noticed until too late that Gdar decided to fly upside down, unable to keep her hold she fell straight into the arms of the ever watchful Prince.

"Um, Molly?" Aikka asked in shock watching Gdar fly away with Molly still in his arms. "What was that all about?"

"Beats me." She shrugged her shoulders. " And I was so close." Molly bowed her head.

"You really wanted to win didn't you?"

"No I just foiled the race on purpose because I like losing a lot more than winning. Come on Prince, you really think I did that on purpose?"

"I suppose not." He said finally freeing her of being held bridal style. "And now you must do what I want."

"Which is?"

I don't know yet."

"Aikka!"

"I never thought you were going to lose Molly, you would have beaten me back then too."

"I'm flattered, but you still owe me some sort of explanation as to what I'm in for."

"Fatigue has finally plagued me. I will find some sort of inspiration when the sun rises."

"Goodnight Prince, and thank you for the race."

"You are most welcome. It was my pleasure to defeat you." He made Molly laugh, they bid their farewells and went in search of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This story is mine, but that is all   
____________

."Sire." Canaan said coming into the room. "We've been getting reports about strange noises coming from the east wing. Yet in my search I haven't found the source. Plenty of damage surrounding the area."

"Keep looking into it, and bring the Prince with you next time you do your rounds."

"Speaking of, have you heard any word on if he has found a match?"

"No, and I've had several of them at our nighttime meal for the last few days but the Prince refuses to bite. Tonight will be his last night."

"Well then father I have good news for you." Aikka said coming into the room. "I have found a suitor."

"So just one place we set for dinner."

"Two?"

"Molly has an invitation for tonight."

"I don't think your soon to be fiancee would like that, especially from the outcry at the gala the other night."

"Coincidentally, she was the only one who engaged Molly in conversation. They hit it off quite well, and Molly was the one who picked her."

"Come again?"

"We've had this discussion, where I felt the only reason most were there was for fame and glory. I was confused. When Molly pointed me in her direction I became intrigued. And in the end she is who I would have chose whether Molly suggested it or not."

"Well then, we shall see you three later on tonight."

Molly felt a chill through the air as she glanced out at the sky which was an eerie yellowish color. It made her wonder about the Crogs and if there was a slight chance they'd return someday, not for her sake but for Aikkas.

He did not need any more problems arising in his life. And she really doubted anything would detour the Crogs from singling him out again.

If it came down to it.

Right now though Molly had been struck by inspiration while listening to her music player. Nickelback's 'Set On Fire' song was just the right thing to set her in the mood.

A/N As much as I'd like to put lyrics of this on here I cant as I just found out before submitting this chapter. So feel free to listen on your own if you too wish to get the feeling as Molly is.

She knew what she was writing was about the Prince. For in order to let Aikka go she had to do this first. Writing a love story was hard enough without her feelings getting in the way.

And so with a heavy heart Molly wrote page after page only stopping to wipe away some of the tears that came along with it. And realizing there would never be anything between them besides friendship. Even if she waited an eternity Molly would likely become a rotting corpse.

Knowing this made her angry she tore up a few pages placing it in the trash she found some matches and dropped a lit one destroying some of her secrets, and ash she watched them become smoldering ash Molly begin to write anew once more.

No matter how many times she wanted to tell Aikka how much she cared, he already knew how she felt. So what was the point? She had decided a while ago the only tune the Prince would be singing was whatever him and Sahira come up with.

Another story to put into the cage, to watch it burn slowly, containing her rage.

Just as the Crogs had done. Come from some far off planet waging war on all those planets who would not fight back. Their rage was their biggest upset. Setting the whole world on fire if they didn't get their way or if you didn't follow their lead.

The Crogs wanted to watch the world burn. This caused Molly to feed fire to a new flame. And suddenly her words felt more certain, had more meaning. And one day she would show everyone.

Molly gazed at the smoldering embers seeing dancing spirits hidden in the smoke cloud rising from out of the ashes. She would perhaps find another to love her, but her feelings would be out of place.

Done with her project Molly ripped it out and put it in her pocket, and then with one final sigh dropped the notebook into the already charred remains of paper, the embers took hold and it too burned brightly. Molly watched on thinking this was exactly how she felt. Heart dying in agony at the rejection. What else could she do? The flames were so beautiful she was entranced by them as they danced. Molly would free her pain one day. This was at least a start in the right direction.

Molly got distracted by a knock on the door only to see the Prince on the other side of it. "Molly I-" he noticed the flames coming out of the trash can. "Are you trying to burn down the palace?"

"No, just my emotions." He looked at her curiously. "Uh, nevermind." She tried to ease out of the awkward silence. "Nothing like a little campfire indoors."

"You do realize there's a fireplace in here? He went to the wall and pushed a switch, suddenly a fireplace appeared. "I take it no one showed you this?"

"No…" Molly thought about it for a moment. "So what brings you here? Finally figure out what my punishment is?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm here to invite you to dinner with my parents, something that should have been done when you first arrived. Sahira will be there for my announcement of our engagement." He gazed at her smiling. "And Molly, such an occasion calls for suitable attire."

"Playing dress up again?" He nodded. "Got it, anything else?"

"I will see you tonight Molly." This time Molly had been prepared and instead of going through a dozen racks, had put the dresses inside her closet. Yet it was still a chore to find one. The sparkly purple one was a no, she didn't want to be that noticed, an all white gown was fine, but once you spill food on it, it's done for. Molly figured the sherbet lemon colored dress (orangish) was a good pick, and the red cape with golden embroidery over her shoulders would keep her warm. Brown sandals and silver earrings that looked sort of like a drill bit sparkled as she moved.

Molly tired of answering knocks at the door, that was until she saw the Prince on the other side of it. "Aikka?" Molly asked. Smiling as apparently what she was wearing caused him to become mute. He just stood there taking in her appearance.

"Ahem." He finally said. "You look radiant Molly."

"Too flashy?"

"No...This is my first time seeing you in anything other than two pieced attire."

"But the other day…."

"I'm afraid with all that was going on I hadn't the time to take in every detail." He made a move to place his hand on her cheek, but then he realized what he was doing froze and sighed, they stared at each other for a moment with his hand still raised. He let his arm fall back to his side. "Apologies."

"No need. After all you were just paying me a compliment. But maybe you should try something like that on Sahira."

"I'll keep that in mind Molly, follow me." He led her to the dining hall where his parents were sitting there waiting for them. "Make yourself comfortable while I go get our last guest."

"Hello again Lady Molly."

"Magesties." Molly stood up and bowed to each of them. "Thank you for letting me dine with you tonight."

"That's quite a dress you have on." The queen said. "One of my favorite colors, as is my sons."

"You really like it?" Molly said as she thought about what the Queen just told her. No wonder the Prince had acted like he did. "I didn't want to attract too much attention."

"So, you are the winner of Oban?" The king said finally speaking. "You beat my son, bested the Crogs and took the crown for yourself."

"I wasn't really in it for the glory. In fact I told Aikka to go for it but he declined, saying that Nourasia would be heirles."

"Well, technically...that's not entirely true."

"Nori!"

"If our son trusts her then so do I." Nori said. "You would be a fool not to follow suit." She turned back to Molly when a little girl came in running and sat upon Nori's lap. "We were scared of either losing our son to Oban, or losing him at the hands of the Crogs. Auna has been our secret from the rest of the world. None of our people outside these walls know about this."

"Your secret is safe with me." Molly said, hearing an echo, searching for it she found Sahira standing just inside the doors. They smiled at one another. Sahira moved swiftly down the stairs to sit on the Kings left side. Aikka sat beside her. Molly continued the conversation. "There was no way we'd let Kross get anywhere near it."

"This is the part where I need your help Molly. I told my parents of Canaletto, but after he knocked me unconscious I'm afraid the rest of the story could not be told."

"The creators?" Aikka nodded. "They tried to stop him, but they couldn't. Somehow my partner found a way to get to the top without Canaletto knowing and jumped."

"You two must have been close." Nori said seeing the agony in Molly's face. Molly shook her head.

"That's just it, we weren't. He tried so hard to develop a relationship and in the end when he jumped for the orb and told me he loved me. Even if things had ended differently I would have never worked out. My heart belonged to someone else."

"He was quite protective of you Molly. Even going so far as to try and fight me off, saying to stay away from you. He fought, but failed as I was the one to kick first, his cheek getting the full blast."

"Is that what happened?" Molly said giggling. "Jordan said he fell choking on a pretzel."

"You did give him quite an earful whenever he'd try and pick a fight. Perhaps he didn't want another lecture."

"Yeah well, when he stands there and judges you, you bet I'm going to yell at him. You were not lap dogs to the Crogs." this made everyone else sort of swallow wrong and caused them to have coughing fits. "They were just oversized bullies who got what they wanted."

"Truer words have never been spoken." The king said raising up a glass "I'll drink to that."

"So Prince, who do you have with you this evening?" Nori asked.

"This is Sahira, and I wish to make an announcement." He said getting up from his chair. "I wish for Sahira to be my wife. If she will have me."

"Yes, I wish to be by your side." Sahira said smiling, though Molly thought her smile seemed a bit sad, but then again maybe she was overthinking it. "As your wife "

"Then it's settled, you marry when you have your day of birth. Which will be here in the coming of days." The king said.

"Sire." Canaan said coming into the room.

"Prince…Canaan has something he wishes to discuss with you."

"Then I shall take my leave." He bowed. "Ladies.." He walked out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Reports of vandals, noises and whatnot. I need your assistance to catch the culprits"

"Very well then."

Molly and Sahira were done with dinner and decided to go out together and just spend time searching the castle, little did they know they weren't the only ones down there.

Canaan told the Prince to search in another area, all was quiet on his side of it. Everything was dark and murky. Whatever strangeness had been going on before likely moved on.

He was about to go further down when he heard a loud scuffling noise followed by a scream. Glancing out he noticed just in time the young earth girl push Sahira hard into a metal bar that was near a very steep drop. Sahira caught his eye and the earth girl looked afraid. Sahira shouted for help but he was unable to aid.

'Prince, hurry the Princess is in trouble.'

'I hear her.'

Aikka ran as fast as he could when he got to where he could see clearly He saw Molly holding on to the bar while staring down into the large drop. "Sahira?"

"I couldn't save her." Molly said. "The monst-"

"Prince!" Canaan yelled coming to a stop before Aikka and grabbing hold of him. "You need to see this?" Aikka watched the horror unfold before him. Angry he turned to Molly. "You hurt her!"

"What? No!"

"Prince…" Said a voice from down below. "We found her, she has a weak pulse but she's alive."

"Take her to the infirmary."

"And her?"

"Lock her up and throw away the key."


	9. Chapter 9

Aikka stared down at Molly sitting in the cell before him with tears in his eyes. How could she do this to him, he thought she had more honor than this. He assumed she would never do something this dark, to him. He was wrong.

He turned to leave, but Molly grabbed the hem of his pants leg, preventing him from leaving. "Aikka wait! Please I didn't do this. I didn't hurt her, you know me."

He freed his leg from Molly's grasp. "You...are no longer my friend Molly." He turned towards her and said a little louder than even he expected. "You can no longer say my name!"

"I didn't do this, use your magic to go into my mind and see I am telling the truth! Those monsters-"

"Were never there."

"Yes they were, I saw them. We both saw them Aikka."

"I told you, you are forbidden from using my name! As for your so called imaginary monsters-"

"They weren't imaginary-"

"ENOUGH! Canaan was there, he saw you push her...I looked into his mind Molly. The only monster here is the one I'm looking at!"

"Prince Aikka…" A guard came in panting from running so hard. "The Princess, she's alive! She's conscious and asking for you."

"Good."

"We have a slight problem though…"

"What is it?"

"It's the Crogs your highness…" Suddenly as if on cue Kross stepped forward. "They are here."

Kross laughed. "Well I wasn't expecting this, I had been under the impression that you two were somehow involved."

"Involved?" Aikka sort of half scoffed half chuckled in an amused and slightly disgusted voice. "With one another are you joking?" He got down until he could see eye to eye with Molly and said "I could care less,"

"So why don't you let me take her off your hands." Aikka glanced at him for a moment considering what Kross had said. Surprising both of them he actually opened up the gate.

"Be my guest" he said

"Prince wait, what are you doing?"

"You are no longer any concern of mine. I wash my hands of you Molly."

"No please I beg you to reconsider. Go find Sahira, you'll see the truth."

"I trust Canaan's judgement. Hers will only be the same."

"No, why don't we all go pay them a visit." Aikka glared at Kross. "You didn't think I was just going to take her and leave? I'm not here for just her, although she is an added bonus. You're all going to suffer my wrath. Get moving."

He made them walk in front of him, side by side and Molly tried once again to make Aikka listen to her.

"Prince please, does our friendship mean anything to you?" He glared at her. "Why won't you hear me out? As a Prince is it not your duty to listen to both sides before jumping to conclusions? I'm begging you, please."

He stared at her for a moment. They had stopped walking for Kross became interested in the conversation. "If you show her, I get to watch." Aikka clasped both of his hands on their heads and the scene changed, they were high up in the rafters and it was dark. Suddenly they hear screaming "Molly, no." They run to where a window used to be to look beyond. They are Molly come out from behind a pillar and push Sahira towards the edge of a ledge. Sahira sees Canaan and cries for help, Molly looks up at him frightened. But he cannot get to them from here he has to go downstairs, but by that time, it's too late."

Molly looks at Aikka with wide eyes as the vision ends. "But…"

"As you can see, there are no monsters."

Kross laughs hard enough the entire planet of Nourasia could hear him. "Ouch, no wonder you put her in a cage."

"That wasn't meant for your amusement."

"I am easily amused. Here we are." He said opening the door to find not only the King and Queen, but Sahira and Canaan as well. Kross made them join the others but just as he was about to say something another Crog walked in carrying a small Nourasian girl, and not just any nourasian girl. It was Auna.

"You'll never guess who I just found."

"I'll deal with her later…"

"But sir she claims to be Prince Aikka's sister, and was found in the royal chambers, they have pictures everywhere."

"Perfect, she's the perfect person in this room that I can use as an example of what the Crogs will do when...crossed" He took out his sword. "Farewell little one, you may even see your family again, sooner than you think." He threw,his sword downward Aikka glanced away only to see Molly who had been beside him rush forward. Try as she might to use her shackles as a shield it buckled underneath the pressure and sword struck flesh. "Well, what is this?"

"My atonement maybe…" She said wincing. "I have a proposition that you'll want to hear."

"Such as?"

"Take me in their place. I am after all the one you really want. It was me all along. I ruined your plans to rule the world. I made the Prince steer away from your grasp and betray what you thought was an alliance."

"Why shouldn't I just kill you here and now?"

"I'm offering myself up as your prisoner. Maim me, kill me, do whatever you wish. But leave them alone. And if you agree, you'll need to sign these."

"'I _of the Krog emperium take Molly Wei of Earth as my prisoner to maim, kill, humiliate etc etc, in exchange they do not harm, punish,mutilate, take captive, kill or injure Prince Aikka, his family or his people and all the individuals the Prince considers to be a friend or cares for. This last part excludes Molly Wei. As she is no longer considered to be anything but a menace to the Nourasian family. There will also be no blowing up' But I like blowing things up ' or setting fire, or living on Nourasia I hereby sign and agree'" He gazed at her thoughtfully. "When did you have time to write this?"

"Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling it would come to this someday. If you agree sign them and hand one over to the Prince."

"Very well." He said signing them. "Here, rest assured she made an inarguable agreement. Thinking about it now you weren't the one to blame after all. You will never see me or my people again." He stood next to Molly and whispered (or at least did his best) "Unless you think this changes things?"

"No it doesn't." She glanced back at Aikka who glanced away. He still held the paper in his hands, everyone else was staring over his shoulder reading it.

"Very well, you have 10 minutes to say your farewells, and then I want you on my ship." And like that he was gone.

"I don't need 10 minutes. I don't even need one minute."

Sahira saw her leaving and shouted. "Molly wait, Aikka don't just stand there you have to do something."

"You're defending her?"

"Yes, but why aren't you?"

"She tried to kill you!"

"No Aikka, let me show you, all of you what happened." She grabbed Molly and used her magic to let them all see her side of the story. But instead of being the person they saw Molly and Sahira as if they were really behind them. That's when Molly realizes how far back the vision went. "I'm out."

"But Molly."

"Even if it goes this far, and everyone else knows." She glanced at Aikka. "He won't change his mind. And as Kross said I have 10 minutes…"

Sahira the one in the vision suddenly stopped and confronted Molly. "I know that you have feelings for the Prince and that they are strong, don't even try to interfere."

Molly laughed. "I may be in love with Aikka but that doesn't mean I'm going to try anything. He chose you. I'm not about to get in the way of someone's marriage. I like you. That's why I told him to go for it." During the middle of this Aikka folded his arms and saw Molly was still there. He shook his head and looked away. As she predicted. So she turned and did the same, walking out of Sahira's vision.

"You told him to choose me?"

"He was so conflicted about what he should do, said most of them were only interested in fame or fortune and not him. I picked out the weeds...you're welcome."

"So what is it we are doing down here?"

"Looking for-" Molly didn't say anything else her eyes became huge looking over Sahira's shoulder. Sahira turned to see a monster, Aikka noted as he looked on in shock that it looked like the black monster from just before the Temple on Oban. Molly and Sahira both dodged but Sahira got hit. "Molly" she cried "No" screamed Molly, she ran to Sahira to try to get her to safety but the monster hit her, causing her to push Sahira.

"Stop." The king cried breaking everyone out of Sahira s memory. "That's all I need to see."

"She was innocent." Aikka stammered as he knelt on the floor still in shock, he gazed at everyone in the room but realized the one person he was seeking was not there. "Molly!"

Molly was standing up on a hilltop overlooking Nourasia near one of the Crog ships waiting with baited breath to see if maybe the Prince would come to her rescue.

"He's not coming." Kross said, Molly let the tears flow silently as she bid Nourasia a final farewell. She stepped aboard the ship, neither she or any member of the Crogs heard Aikka calling out to her as they flew off. Aikka was too late.

The sky clashed with the sound of thunder, raining down on the Prince as he still gazed up at where the ships had disappeared. He had to get to her somehow. He heard footsteps and turned to see his father and Sahira standing there. "I've failed."

"She went with them of her own accord I'm afraid her fate rests with the Crogs now. Do not blame this on yourself."

"Why shouldn't I? She told the truth and I denied her. I based my judgement on what I had already seen. I thought that was enough."

"Well in any case, there's nothing we can do for her now."

"Can you not think of a way to save her?"

"You would go after her?"

"Yes."

"Why? For what reason?"

"Because he loves her." Sahira said "Don't you?"

"What?" The king choked out. "Pardon me?" Aikka exclaimed.

"Your in love with Molly!"

"I'm trying to right a wrong by saving her. Love has nothing to do with this." He tried to pass but his father stepped in the way.

"Love has everything to do with this." His father exclaimed. "If love weren't a factor you would never ever in a million years go after her...you don't just wander the universe to save someone unless-"

And when you truly love someone you'd do everything within your power to stop them from being hurt. Suddenly Molly's voice cut through him like a knife. Causing him to stagger forward losing his breath. You'd take a bullet, stop a sword and even go to the ends of the universe to find them if they have become lost or taken to another world. That's what love is.

"-Unless you love them." His father finished.

"By the spirits…" He whispered still kneeling on the ground, his whole entire body felt heavy, with the exception of his head which felt like it was floating. I'm in love with Molly? He thought to himself, he heard his father's voice try to get his attention but he could not escape his thoughts. But when did I...?

"It doesn't matter that you have fallen for her, because in the end no matter how much you may love one another there is still one thing you are forgetting." Thunder and lightning clashed above. "You are still bound to Sahira."

"Still I must try something."

"How Prince? They have destroyed our ships and the next Traveler set to dock by our planet is supposed to send her back to earth, but not for another year."

"I know someone who could get you there." Sahira said suddenly from behind them.

"Who?"

"And how?"

"You're just going to have to come with me and find out. Do you want to save Molly or not?"

"You're not leaving until I get an answer, who is this person. How do they have transportation?"

Sahira heaved a heavy sigh and turned around. "His name is Eyu. And he's not one of our people, the Crogs banished him when they found him helping our kind."

"A rogue Crog?" Aikka asked as if there was such a thing. "Helped whom?"

"Me…"

"When?"

"The last invasion they had locked some of us up to be their slaves. He and the rest were very brutal. Until one day he came back with a very large gash across his arm. They had stolen some of our supplies and I had noticed one of them was a healing solution. So I threw it on his arm. The others thought I was attacking and forced me to the ground kicking me. I hear 'Wait' As he forced them off me to show them his arm which had now healed. From then on he became kind, and found others of his kind that did not agree."

"After all this time you still keep in contact." The king said alarmed.

"You would not understand."

"Then make us understand."

"I'm in love with a Crog Aikka!" Lightning blared and thunder roared as the Prince could only stand there in shock. Mouth agape. "And I've been too afraid to tell you."

"So we've got a Prince in love with a human and our princess here has fallen for a crog...what next? Is the queen in love with the Avatar?"

"Enough Canaan! I do not agree with everything that is going on here, but Aikka my son you do what you have to do to get young Molly back to us. We owe her that much."

So here they were on the steps of Eyus house waiting for him to open the door. He and Aikka shared a quick glance at one another as well as a handshake when introduced. "We need your help. The Prince needs to travel to your planet, they took someone he wants back"

"I've got the means, however I must go with you. You cannot do this on your own. And with me I'd be able to spot friend from foe." The Prince agreed so he turned to Sahira with a strange device. "Each day we are gone push the button, it will tell me on my end and I will report back the same way." He leaned in to kiss her. "Farewell."

The transporter was like that of a mirror. He and Aikka went through it and stepped into immediately into darkness. "Do not be alarmed, these are my old quarters, one of the good guys has taken it, just in case I needed to come back." something rumbled, Eyu pushed the contraption. "At least we know it works."

He turned the light on inside of a closed filled with weapons. He took a few knives and what appeared to be a taser. Suddenly the contraption buzzed again. Eyu and the Prince looked from it to each other

BUZZZZZ!

"Three days?" Aikka inquired

BUZZZZZ!

"You can't be serious." Eyu said. He looked from it back to where they came. "Hold on." He went back through and appeared back within minutes. "We need to move, fast!"

"What's wrong?" Buzzzz

"It's already been one week." Buzzz "If we don't move from this position quickly." Buzzzz Eyu glared at the thing and uttered an angry growl. "Well, you get the idea."

"Let's move." They proceeded towards the door and walked out. "I'm coming Molly."

The Crogs had tied her up against a pole, better than the previous position where they does both of her hands to a chain to where it prevented her from moving her arms, she also wasn't able to sit down. With the welts, across her back and shoulders, it caused her so much pain she preferred to be in chains. Too bad she couldn't stand right now as they had broke one of her ankles. And an arm.

She had been poked, prodded slapped, beaten, sliced n diced, tasered...just about everything you could think of in the torment and torture department. Except for rape, that's the only thing the Crogs were not interested in attempting. Kross even said he was disgusted at the idea. "I'm here to torture you not pleasure myself." He said. "Okay, so maybe I take pleasure in watching you scream, but not that kind of pleasure."

Sitting down here in this dark damp place where the only light came from a light far above her head. She wondered if they were ever going to be finished with her. Or if Kross was going to keep here until she perished.

"Still alive are we?" Kross said as he entered the room. "Not waiting on that Prince of yours to come rescue you?"

"What good would that do? The Prince doesn't give a damn about me." Kross laughed. "Excuse me for not sharing your sentiments."

"I just find it highly amusing to hear you say you've given up hope for a search party."

"I gave up hope when I stepped aboard your ship. You just like to torturing me with that because you know how much i hate hearing it."

"Exactly." He began circling around her. "I'm wearing you down piece by piece, until you finally decide there's nothing left to save. Until you've decided enough is enough. " His face was inches away. "And ask, no.. beg, you beg me to end it."

"Well you're in luck, because today is that day."

Kross straightened up to full height "At last." he pulled out a sword, pointing it at her face "I want to hear you say it."

"Then do it. Just kill me. There's no point in living if I'm never getting out of here."

"On the contrary Molly." Aikka said as he jumped from up above onto Kross sword and cracking it in half. "I beg to differ."

"Prince?" Molly whispered as if she dared not believe what she was seeing.

"No, Molly…" He gave her a heartfelt look. "That's not my name." He did not see the look she gave him as he turned his attention back to Kross. In fact as he turned to look away she gazed upon him in shock. Molly closed her eyes and looked away, tears clearly threatening to escape.

"Well." Kross said. "After a whole year you finally grace us with your presence, and here I was thinking I wouldn't see you again."

"That's not possible...how could it have been a year? It hasn't even been one whole day." Before Kross had time to process that information however Eyu planted a sword straight through to his heart.

"Don't give me that look. If he figured it out he would have searched the ship and eventually found it. I had to."

"Molly, I…"

"Save your words." Eyu said. "At least hold off on them until we get back to my quarters…" Buzzzzz. "We have to wait for it to gain enough power so we can go back." They managed to avoid being noticed all the way back to the room. "Stay here, the person who took this bunker is out and about. I'm going to see how he feels at being the next Kross...his title, not his bloodlust..Oh and Aikka, on this planet there is no title when it comes to other galaxies."

"Meaning?"

"You're not a Prince here, your title and your laws…." He nodded towards Molly who wasn't even within hearing distance. "Mean absolutely nothing."

Aikka glanced back over at Molly not really sure how to take that last bit of information, he then decided he wasn't about to do anything, and to take it with a grain of salt. After all he had just found out about these new feelings of his. He wasn't about to destroy any more of their relationship...although right about now that could use a little repairing.

"There are not many times in my life I regret." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But what I've done to you." He paused angry with himself shut his eyes and squeezed her shoulder. "Will haunt me forever." She said nothing and kept staring ahead so he knelt down in front of her. "You may not realize this Molly…" He said taking out the paper she had written out for Kross to sign. "But I am truly sorry for what I have done." He ripped up the paper.

"Why Aikka? Why come back for me? They would have returned eventually when they realized I was gone."

"Then let them come if they wish, I am not afraid. As for you…" He picked up the shreds of paper lying about on the ground. "I do not understand why you would do this."

"So the Krogs would leave you alone once and for all. You and everyone you cared for." She felt his hand on her face she finally glanced at him.

"That includes you Molly." Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "That includes you, and no document forged in ink is going to make me think otherwise."

"...Aikka." She whispered, the Prince found himself being hugged by her once again, and instead of leaving his hands by his side he put them around her. They were still like this when Eyu returned, in fact he had to clear his throat just to get their attention.

"I've had a talk with my friend here, he is ready to take on as leader and also will keep quiet about you being gone." Eyu said entering the room. "He says that with Kross gone he could finally puts steps into place for the Krogs to start over."

"They're gonna have a lot of explaining to do." She said.

"So are we." Aikka said. "I will tell the king how you helped me. And will ask that you become one of my bodyguards...if you're up for the challenge."

"Lets just see what your father has in store. I'm sure he will grace is with his presence as soon as he hears of our arrival."

They did not have to wait, when they stepped through the portal they not only saw Aikka's father standing there, they also had the King's guard standing by with weapons drawn as they came through. "You may stand down." Prince Aikka ordered.

"They have been told not to obey your orders my son."

"Father-"

"We thought you had gone rogue."

"Had I realized we were going to be gone that long I would have thought of another plan." Aikka said. "You see from the time I left here, until now the timing was a bit different. Not a day had passed let alone half of one."

"Be that as it may you still have several things you must prepare for. The time has come my Prince for you to take my place. As well as a wedding. Two parties, one for your birth and most recent return…"

"A full pardon for him. And perhaps a thank you dinner for her."

"Dinner sounds great, but can I get some medical attention first please? They sort of left me unable to walk or even attempt lifting something without both my arms." the king snapped his fingers and a guard took Molly away for healing.

"Believe me when I say she will not be forgotten about. I fully intend to do something. As for him..when Kross finds out-"

"He's dead…" Eyu said. "And I made sure someone more trustworthy, someone who wasn't so, out for blood was in his place."

"I can make no promises, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you sire." Eyu said as he bowed to the king. He saw that they were leaving and went to open the doors, but the king kindly waved him off saying that there was no need.

The sky was filled with so many stars there was almost no sky at all. A beautiful night he could be spending with a certain earth girl, yet the more he thought about it, the more it upset him.

"Something on your mind?" His father asked.

"Molly.. " The Prince sighed. "How can I ever go through with the wedding to Sahira if neither of us is happy?"

"My son, instead of dwelling on your feelings dive into them, make them your own, give them life. Try detaching them from her and planting them into your soon to be bride."

"I can't just transfer my feelings from one person and feel that way about another."

"I'm sorry son, but this is the way it has to be." He squeezed Aikkas shoulder. "She's not of our world. And an insignificant status on top of it." Aikka broke free of his father's grasp.

"Love doesn't discriminate against race father. And neither should you. The fact of the matter is I found the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Molly is the one I want…" Good thing they were deep in the forest with no one around for miles or they'd have onlookers climbing over each other to hear this conversation. "And if you listen hard enough you'll realise our people already worship her as if she was their hero, Molly's the Winner of Oban, master of the galaxy."

"She is not the avatar my son. I am through discussing this with you. My word is law for I am king."

"Change the law! Break tradition...You have the authority."

"And if you become king what then? What will you do? You will already be married to Sahira by then." Aikka sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat as he realized his father wasn't giving in and never would.

Molly was still in awe as she found herself in Nourasia again. She had never been to the hospital wing yet. Certainly was better than the ones back home. She had made an almost complete recovery in half the time it would have taken back on earth. No more than half. Three days time and she could almost walk again, as the nurses found out they weren't broken just really sprained.

Molly was happy to be near the Prince again, but he seemed a bit more off than usual, when she pointed it out he explained that, getting married, and becoming king was making him nervous.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." She told him when he visited her the next day. "You will be a fine husband, and a great king."

"Yes I have no doubts that my son will do well."

"Father?"

"I have come to inform you Lady Molly there will be a dinner, followed by a party I am throwing to honor the both of you. The Prince has so many for himself that I figured you deserved some recognition in the saving of our kingdom."

"I'd be honored, thank you."

"There's no need for me to have another party, surely I can do without."

"I'd like to throw my son one last birthday before he becomes king." he gazed at Molly. "Surely you could talk some sense into him."

"Come on Aikka, do it. Before we met I was an orphan who never got any parties. I had to track down my own father."

"I truly am tired of parties Molly, but if you insist."

"You better believe I insist. Perhaps I should drag you by the ear until there's no more parties left to plan."

The king began laughing, Aikka only stared he had never heard his father laugh this hard in a very long time. "My word. I can just see you my son being dragged, around town onlookers everywhere."

"I don't find it that amusing." He said crossing his arms, he thought about it for a moment before smirking himself.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." Molly said jokingly nudging the Prince. "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

Aikka nudged her back. "Not as much as you would princess." unbeknownst to them the king raised his eyebrows at that.

"The great and noble Prince Aikka." another nudge. "Dragged around town by a lowly commoner."

"And does this lowly commoner have a name? Have you seen them Molly? I do not see anyone here with that description." He had grabbed hold of her arm and gazed into her eyes. "That's not what I see."

"I agree." The king said causing them to be a bit startled for they had forgotten he was there which is why he spoke up to begin with. "You should not think such things about yourself Lady Molly. For you are much more than you give yourself credit for."

"You're most kind." She said bowing. "I don't deserve your praise or a party. But I'm honored nonetheless."

"We'll see you then. Prince a word please." They walked for quite a long time before his father spoke up again. "Does she know? Have you told her?"

The Prince shook his head. "No, she doesn't need to know. it's better this way."

"Agreed. Now get ready to attend tonight or I will send Miss Molly after you."

"I'm sure you would." Aikka chuckled. "Not to worry father I'll be there."

Molly could not believe the turnout that came for the party she was going to attend in her honor, it seemed as I'd everyone from Nourasia was here. They of course had to move the party to the outside grounds because of the amount of spectators there were. There had been no recognition of Molly yet from the king but word had already spread and since she was the only human amongst the crowd she had been bombarded by fans, well wishers, Naysayers...just about everyone.

"Pardon the intrusion." Canaan said parting the crowd. "But Lady Molly is needed by the king himself." He walked with her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Here goes nothing." She said hiking up her purple dress. so that she would not fumble on the steps to the Prince and his father.

The king stood in the middle, behind him the queen looked on smiling at the events taking place. Aikka stood next to his father with Sahira on the other side.

"My people, tonight we honor Lady Molly. For she has not only saved our daughter, but our entire kingdom owes her our lives. She is not only the winner of Oban, she is the hero of Nourasia. And I am presenting her with this." He took a small bronze necklace that had the Nourasian insignia on it. "She will now be known as Lady Molly Priestess of Nourasia." As he bowed Molly could hear movement behind her and turned to see everyone else before her was doing the same.

"Priestess Molly has shown me that everyone deserves a chance at proving themselves. There is also someone else who needs recognition that I have not told anyone about. Eyu, if you would be so kind." Molly stepped aside next to Sahira so that he could have plenty room. Many gazed upon the hooded figure in question when he got on the stairs next to the king but did not remove his hood. "Eyu has done us a great service as well. In my son's attempts to rescue Lady Molly he took it upon himself to help the Prince in his quest. Even going so far as to Kill Kross." Loud murmuring. "Settle down, settle down. He has been given a full pardon. Eyu.." Now he removed his hood. "Former crog alliance is now Eyu a knight in training."

Molly thought there would be panic, after being seen however the Nourasian people clapped harder, some even whistling at him. She was glad to see that because of where he came from they were not biased or judgemental.

"My son Prince Aikka has had many parties. But I wanted this one to be remembered for many years to come. It is not only a surprise to him but to the rest of you. I have come to a decision based on recent events and from this moment on, there will be no more arranged marriages. In fact from here on out any marriages that have been made in the past, if you do not wish to be together you are free to seek out other options." Molly could see many eyes darting in different directions. And Aikka was looking at his father with his own questioning look. "That includes...the royal family." He gave Aikka a small nod. "If my son or anyone wishes to find a mate not of royal heritage or of the Nourasian descent then they may do so. And yes this does mean that if you have fallen for someone that is not of our world then by all means...go be with the ones you love. You are free to love anyone, anywhere in the galaxy." The roar of applause was,so loud no one heard the king turn to his son and speak to him. "Happy Birthday Aikka, be happy and be with the one you love."

Suddenly there was a loud yell "Sahira." Eyus voice thundered around the others who stopped when they heard his voice and who he was speaking to. "Marry me."

"Huh?" Molly looked at her puzzled almost laughing at the humor, but seeing the happy look on Sahiras face caused her jaw to drop.

"I wanted to be the first in line." Eyu said. "Before anyone else got your attention."

Sahira laughed walking over to him. "I only want yours." They kissed. Molly was happy for them but she searched out Aikka who looked on in shock and sadness.

Indeed Aikka was still a bit shocked from what his father said, but it was not sadness on his face. it was more, disbelief than anything. He was finally free to choose who he wanted. He gaze drifted over to Molly who was still glancing at the chaos down below where his people were shouting marriage proposals to one another. He wanted to ask her, but he wanted to do it where they were alone. He wanted it to be right.

"Guess you'll have to start all over again." Molly said beside him. "I'm sorry to say but it looks like you got a bigger fan base now." Aikka was curious and she nodded down below where many of his knights were desperately trying to keep half of the female population away from the Prince. They even carried roses for him. He sighed.

""Molly i'm afraid I have to bid you farewell for the evening. There's nothing more relaxing than some much needed sleep and meditation…" He paused. "Mostly sleep. I need to work things out. For my future."

"Goodnight Aikka. Sleep well." Molly watched him walk away until she could see him no more and began walking further away from the crowd. She sat down on a bench. Moving her foot she heard a scraping sound, looking down she saw an eating utensil. She realized this spot was where she had professed her love to Aikka. The pain hurt so much from the sudden knowledge of where she was Molly didn't feel like sitting anymore and decided to just walk on, straight into Eyu and Sahira.

"Oh, hi…" She said giggling. Yet there was also a concerned look on her face. "You're not with Aikka?"

Molly glanced away. "He's in his room. Sulking. I think with everything that's happened he's a little hurt right now."

"Hurting, why-?"

Eyu sensed what was going on and spoke up before Sahira had a chance to say anything else. "I'm sure the Prince will find his princess in no time." He gave Sahira a look Molly didn't see. "Whoever it may be."

"Me too."

"You know Molly, now might be a good time to tell the Prince how you feel."

"Been there, done that." She said walking off. "Shot down, face flat." When no one could hear her she said. "And I'm in no mood to let that happen again. I can't take it." She was uncertain where to go at the moment. Not really hungry, sleep felt like a somewhat distant dream and she didn't really feel like being chatty. She traveled on until she came into the thicket of Black Metalis flowers. It was quiet and hidden away from the city not many people knew about this place, at least not since she found it. Molly liked their smell. She particularly liked when they glowed. Which was happening quite frequently lately. Like now for instance.

"I see we both could not sleep and had the same idea." Aikka said coming towards her.

"You okay?" She asked with genuine concern. "About Sahira I mean?"

"Sahira had fallen for him long before I came into the picture."

"So you knew?"

"On my way to come to your rescue I found out about Sahiras feelings for Eyu. I also discovered new feelings of my own." He paused. "Do you remember the questions you had asked about the Black Metalis glow?"

She gazed at him with intensity, for she was not sure she heard him correctly or if she was imagining him saying what she thought he said, and had to shake her head to clear those thoughts away. "What about it?"

"According to the book I read. Their glow, only shines when two persons compatible with one another are near." He came closer smiling at her. "It is known as True Love's Bloom. Only burning for the ones who are meant to be together."

"That sounds like some sort of fairytale." Molly said looking down.

"Molly." She felt his hand on her cheek as he gently pushed her head up to look into her eyes. "You warned me about the wall, but you did not warn me that the floor would collapse as well." Her eyes widened. "It was quite difficult trying to stand after my revelation."

"Pinch me I think I'm dreaming." Molly said.

"I have a better idea." He said. Leaning in and giving her a kiss. She felt butterflies in her stomach. "Marry me."

"What took you so long?"

"I just needed the right push."


End file.
